


"Hey Saihara-chan"

by jiimiin



Series: Shitty angst fics w/ alternate endings [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comatose, For a Friend, Hanging, I'm not sorry, Im sorry if this stuff, It is short I guess, M/M, Saihara dying is a weird thing of mine, Suicide, This was a request from a friend, and my friend, bleeergh, car crash, help us pls, i suck at angst, or triggers anything, sets off on PTSD, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: He's only asleep.Right?....RIGHT?!





	"Hey Saihara-chan"

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic is short.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please do not read if you have dealt with being in a car crash or having a loved one in a car crash and it sets off PTSD
> 
>  **Update:** Lol, most of my fics have 14 kudos. I really appreciate it though!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Other Update** : Should I make a more happier Alternative? Also, thank you everyone who liked this horrible attempt at angst.
> 
>  **Other other update** : I crave Saihara's death again

"Hey Saihara-chan, first night is a rough night, huh?

"Don't worry though, I know you'll be fine and that's not a lie!"

He tried laughing but it only came out as a pathetic attempt at trying to brighten up the atmosphere. The self proclaimed liar sighed, sitting on the chair that the hospital provided guests for when they were visiting their loved ones. It was completely silent except for the heart monitor that would make a 'beep' noise every few seconds. Events that occurred earlier had replayed in his mind.

_"Amami-chan, are you sure that you know where your going?", this was about the 20th time Ouma asked this and he was losing his patience. The green-haired male who was in the driver's seat of the car was trying so hard not to turn his head around and glare at him._

_"Ouma-kun, I don't think it's wise to try to set off Amami-kun. Especially when he's the one driving", Shuuichi turned his head around so he was now facing the other in the back. "But we've been driving for hooooooooours!", he whines, "I think he got us loooooooost!" This finally sets off Amami. The enigmatic male turned his head around to face Ouma, "You try driving!" "Maybe I will!" As a full argument was about to begin, Shuuichi screamed._

_The two arguing snapped out of it, but it was too late. Another Car had crashed right into them when they weren't paying attention. The force of the crash pulled Ouma forwards before his seatbelt yanked him back, hitting his head against the not very soft head cushions attached to the seats._

_Help had arrived shortly after the incident. Ouma had came out of it with a few cuts and bruises. Surprisingly, Amami only came out with a few cuts and a broken arm. The two are talking to the firefighters who had helped. "W-What a-about S-Saihara-kun?", Amami turned around to the the ambulance put the said male on a stretcher before wheeling him in the vehicle._

_"You guys are lucky", One firefighter says, "I can't say the same about your friend. Judging by the looks of the crash, Most of the impact was on his side." "S-Saihara-chan w-will be o-okay, right?", Ouma looked at him with pleading eyes. "I shouldn't be lying, it be cruel so I'm going to have to tell you the truth. I'm no doctor, but his given injuries will most likely take a long time to recover from" Despite having no signs or body language that said he was lying, Ouma **knew** for a fact that he lying._

_Right?...._

_**RIGHT?!** _

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

"It's been a day after the crash and I'm doing well. You can never hold the supreme leader down, nishishishi"

His laughter sounds forced

"You know, it's actually kind of peaceful watching you calmly breathe. You don't appear to hold any stress, fear or Anxiety"

"In its own way, it looks cute."

"That not a lie"

"But enough sleeping, you might end up sleeping for a week!"

"Just...please...wake up soon...."

He sighed and slumped down on the chair he was sitting in.

He refuses to go home and insists on staying here overnight. The doctors finally give up on trying to get him to leave. 

The next day rolled in _**painfully**_ slow

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

"Our classmates dropped by a few hours ago to leave you some get well soon gifts! Isn't that nice?"

 

"When you wake up, I'll even ask Kaede to preform a song just for you! You should feel excited knowing that"

 

"Maki says its most likely that you won't wake up, but I don't believe her one bit! She just doesn't have any faith!" 

"....Just don't make Maki's statement a truth..."

Another day rolled in.

"Hey Saihara-chan!"

 

"It's been around Four days since the crash, can you believe it?"

 

"Amami-chan is being delusional. He said that the doctors informed him that you were in a coma."

 

"He's just being silly, they all know you're just sleeping!"

 

"You'll wake up soon and show them that they're lying"

_wake up...._

_**WAKE UP** ___

__

__"Hey Saihara-chan...."_ _

__

__"I'm...sorry for lying about you being asleep...."_ _

__

__"You were really in a coma..."_ _

__

__He lets tears pricks his eyes. He doesn't try to stop them from falling._ _

__

__"As Angie would say...'You're now with Kamisama'"_ _

__

__"Everyone is telling me you're now in a better place..."_ _

__

__"Are you really?"_ _

__

__"Is it really a better place...."_ _

__

__"Because I'm not there?"_ _

__

__

__"I'm really sorry for... _everything_. I was the one who started this mess....I know exactly how to give myself a punishment for it."_ _

__

___**"And don't worry, I'll meet you up there soon so you won't be lonely anymore"** _ _ _

__

__OMAKE:_ _

__

__"Amami-kun", Kaede puts a hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry this happened...." The two looked at the lifeless body hanging form the ceiling, slightly swinging around. In his hand was a letter._ _

___'Hey Everyone,_ _ _

__

__

__If you are reading this, I am not dead._ _

__I simply just went to sleep with Saihara-chan._ _

__I thought he would get lonely being up there so I decided to join him._ _

__I won't be waking up until he wakes up. Until then, I will be waiting._ _

__I hope you don't see my actions as selfish._ _

__From Your dearly beloved Supreme leader,_ _

__\- Ouma Kokichi'_ _


End file.
